fanmadefandomcom-20200225-history
The Mob Song/Protecting the Castle
(Later inside the house, Hiram, now wearing a cream-colored long-sleeved pajama jacket with buttons and matching long pajama pants, was in bed. He started to awaken when he noticed Olivia and Marina with their group. Olivia had already taken off her hat, coat, and scarf. And sitting next to him were Utonium and Nurse Joy) Hiram: (Weakly) Marina...? Olivia...? Olivia: Shhh, it's all right, Daddy. Marina: We're home. (He then looked at the other sixteen smiling at him) Hiram: Powerpuff Girls, Rowdyruff Boys, Gangreen Gang, and Dazzlings.... (Hugs Olivia) Oh, I thought we wouldn't see you all again. Olivia: We missed you, too. Hiram: But the Mouse King and that mutant penguin. How did you people escape? Ace: We didn't escape, Mr. Flaversham. Adagio: (Nods her head) He let us go. Hiram: (In disbelief) That horrible Mouse King and mutant penguin? Marina: But the Mouse King's different now, Daddy. Olivia: Yes. He's changed somehow. Utonium: It's true. Nurse Joy: Olivia's group told us on the way back here while you were unconscious. Hiram: (Looks at Olivia's group in calm surprise) Really? Olivia's group: (Nods) Yes. Marina: And the mutant penguin's name is Hubie actually. Blossom: They were very sweet. Bubbles: And they were actually lonely and wanted friends. Buttercup: And we celebrated Christmas with them even. (Hiram, seeing the sincerity in Olivia's group's eyes, especially seeing Olivia and Marina looking toward a wall with a loving soft sigh and soft smile, smiled softly) Hiram: Olivia, you and Marina fell in love with them, didn't you? (Olivia and Marina looked at Hiram in confusion) Hiram: I can see it in your eyes and the way you just sighed. Utonium: And you see both the Mouse King and this Hubie as more than just friends, right? (Smiling softly, Olivia and Marina nods lightly) Olivia and Marina: Yes. (Smiling softly, Hiram took Olivia's hand) Hiram: Olivia, if you and Marina love them, then, you have my blessing to go back to them and tell them your feelings. (Calmly surprised at first, Olivia and Marina got happy calmly) Hiram: Never mind me. You got me home. But what's important is to go to the ones you love dearly. Utonium: Nurse Joy and I will take care of him in your absence. Nurse Joy: You can count on us. (Olivia's group smiled softly and nods) Olivia's group: Okay. Olivia: Ironically, we made a new promise to them that we'll return immediately to cheer them up after we helped you. (Hiram, Utonium, and Nurse Joy smiled softly, glad to hear that. Just then, the bag Olivia took shook a bit before a familiar dizzy goldfish with the mirror came out) Ponyo: Hi. (She got into Marina's arms as she chuckled) Marina: Oh.... A stowaway. Hiram: (Pets Ponyo) Oh, hello there. We didn't expect to see you again. Utonium: Tell me about it. Olivia: (Realizing) Oh! Nurse Joy, this is Ponyo the female goldfish, another friend we made back at the castle. Nurse Joy: (Smiling) And she looks cute! (Ponyo smiled to Nurse Joy softly and then turned to Olivia's group with a soft smile) Ponyo: (To Olivia) Olivia, I overheard your conversation. Do you really mean your promise to Hubie and the Master and that you and Marina love them? Marina: (Giggles) Oh, of course we do, Ponyo. Olivia: And we keep true to our promises. (Ponyo smiled, glad to hear that. Just then, they heard a knock on the door. After Marina puts Ponyo down and ushered her to stay hidden to which she nods in agreement, Olivia opened the door with her group following, noticing Frollo) Olivia: Can we help you? Frollo: I've come to collect your father and Professor Utonium, Miss Flaversham. Olivia: (Confused) My daddy? Powerpuff Girls: (Confused) And the professor? Frollo: Oh, don't worry. We'll keep him and the professor in good hands. (Then, the group gasped, noticing the "Asylum of Loons" carriage with a mob outside with Ratigan and Drake grinning cruelly in the shadows. Even the good villagers were there to protest that idea) Ace: Great, just what we don't need. Adagio: An angry mob that wants them locked up! Marina: (Angrily) Oh! Mine and Olivia's father and the professor are not crazy! Olivia: (Angrily) Don't you know that? Vanitas: Oh yeah? Fidget: Then why were they raving like lunatics? Mob: Yeah!/They're crazy!/Throw them in! Good villagers: Don't lock them up!/Spare them! Buttercup: Now wait a minute! (Then, two asylum guards came out of the carriage while the group blocked the way) Marina: No, we won't let you! Snake: Sssssso go away! (Hiram, Utonium, and Nurse Joy came outside, looking curious) Hiram: Olivia? Guys? Utonium: What's going on? (The three gasped in surprise at what they're seeing as well) Nurse Joy: Go back inside, Hiram! (But unfortunately, the followers noticed them and Vanitas spoke up with an evil smirk) Vanitas: (Smirks evilly) Hey, Hiram, you and the professor tell us again, old man. How big were those two monsters in this castle? Olivia's group: (Shocked) What?! Hiram: (Ignoring) He.... He and the mutant penguin were enormous. More like eight to nine feet tall. But ask my daughters and their friends! They just informed us that they're actually lonely, but friendly! (To Olivia's group) Right? Olivia's group: (Nods) Yes! Utonium: Even some of our villager friends believe us! Good villagers: Yeah! (Ratigan and Drake's followers only laughed at him) Vanitas: You gotta be really crazy to cook that story up! Hiram: But it's true! Utonium: Why won't you believe us?! (The asylum guards only grabbed Hiram and Utonium) Frollo: Please make the two leave the premises. Hiram and Utonum: (Struggles) No, let go! Please! Powerpuff Girls: Professor! Olivia: No! You can't do this! (The old man, ignoring her, walked away while the group looked on hopelessly) Marina: This isn't good. (Ratigan and Drake then came up to them, placing their hands on Olivia and Marina's shoulders respectively) Ratigan: Poor Olivia and Marina. Drake: It's a shame about their daddy. Marina: You know he and the professor are not crazy, Ratigan and Drake. Right? Ratigan: Hmmm, I'll tell you what. I'll clear up this misunderstand. Olivia: (Smiles) Oh, thank you so much. Blossom: (Realizing slowly) Guys, wait, I think I know what's hap.... Drake: (Interrupts) Under one condition, though.... Ratigan and Drake: We'll do it, if.... Olivia and Marina: (Concerned) If what? Ratigan and Drake: (Grins evilly) If you'll both marry us. Olivia and Marina: (Shocked) What?! Blossom: I knew it! Buttercup: This is one of those scams again. Bubbles: That's too cruel! Ratigan: Just one word, Olivia. Drake: That's all it takes, Marina. Olivia: (Frowns) Oh, never! Marina: (Angrily) Forget you! (They shoved the two villains away from them) Ratigan: (Walking away) Have it your way. Drake: So, forget Hiram and Utonium! (Olivia's group realized something and went back inside as Nurse Joy stayed outside. Just as Hiram and Utonium were almost in the carriage, Olivia's group came out with Olivia carrying the mirror) Olivia: (Determined) Mine and Marina's daddy and the professor are not crazy and we'll prove it! (Everyone looked at them as Olivia looked at the mirror) Olivia: Show me Hubie and the Mouse King! (The mirror glowed before she faced it toward the crowd. Ratigan, Drake, and their followers gasped at the image of the roaring brokenhearted mouse and mutant penguin) Hiram: You see? That's them the professor and I were telling you about! Utonium: Now release us! (The guards did so in calm surprise as Hiram and Utonium returned to the good guy group) Basil: (To the followers) There's your proof, you barbarians! Marina: Neither he and this mutant penguin are harmful. Olivia: They may look dangerous, but they're kind and gentle. Marina: That's right! They're just lonely and wanted friends. Olivia: And they're our friends. Buttercup: Just like we and Hiram and the professor said. (Fidget, listening to the whole thing, softened a bit, starting to believe them. Then Ratigan and Drake came up to Olivia and Marina with a sneering look) Ratigan: (Sneeringly) You know, if I didn't know better, I'd say you had feelings for this rat-like monster and that monster penguin. Drake: (Sneeringly) That's right. Olivia: (Glares) The Mouse King and Hubie are not a rat nor monsters, Ratigan and Drake! You both are! Marina: (Glares) And if there's someone who's crazy, it's you both! (Ratigan and Drake got angry at that insult and Ratigan snatched the mirror from Olivia) Ratigan: (To the followers and villagers) These girls, along with her friends, are just as crazy as Hiram and the professor! Drake: They say this rat-like monster and mutant penguin are their friends? Ratigan: We've hunted wild beasts and we've seen what they can do. Those monsters will take away your children! (The ones with the children gasped, holding them dearly while the good villagers got angry at the accusation, for they believe Olivia's group since they're friends with them) Drake: They'll come after them in the night! Olivia: What? No! Basil: They're lying! Don't listen! Ratigan: We're not safe until their heads are mounted on our wall. I say we kill the beasts! (The followers, except Fidget, shouted in agreement) Mojo Jojo: We're not safe until they're dead Him: Th'ey'll come stalking us at night' Female villager: Set to sacrifice our children to their monstrous appetite (A concerned man placed his hand onto her shoulder) Concerned man: They'll wreak havoc on our village if we let them wander free (The muscular penguin snatched the torch Amoeba Bossman had) Ratigan: So it's time to take some action, guys Drake: It's time to follow us (Drake tossed it to the haystack, setting it on fire as the followers cheered) Ratigan: Through a mist, through a wood Through the darkness and the shadows It's a nightmare, but it's one exciting ride Drake: Say a prayer, and we're there At the drawbridge of a castle And there's something truly terrible inside Ratigan and Drake: It's two beasts They've got fangs, razor sharp ones Massive claws, killer claws for the ''fee'' Hear them roar, see them foam But we're not coming home till they're dead Good and dead Kill the beasts (Just then, Olivia and Marina ran to them, trying to get the mirror back, but Ratigan and Drake grabbed each their arms) Olivia: We won't let you do that! Ratigan: If you're not with us, you're against us! Drake: Bring the traitors on their side! (Just then, the cellar door was opened up before Olivia's group, Hiram, Utonium, and the good villagers were brought to it) Hiram: Get your hands off of us! Dawson: Hey, watch it! (They were tossed inside) Ratigan: We can't let you warn the monsters now! Drake: That's right! (He closed and locked the door as Olivia and Marina tried banging on it) Olivia and Marina: Let us out! (Fidget, feeling bad for Olivia's group, tried to reason with Ratigan and Drake) Fidget: Ratigan, Drake, with all due respect.... Ratigan: (Savagely) Do you want to be next?! (Fidget shook his head no fearfully. Ratigan and Drake then turned to their followers) Pete: We'll rid of the village of those monsters! Drake: You with us?! Followers, except Fidget: I am! (I am!) (Ratigan turned to the mirror) Ratigan: Show us the way to the rat-like monster and mutant penguin's castle! (The mirror glowed and showed the way) Drake: Now we're getting somewhere! (Then, the followers began grabbing their weapons while unknown to them, Ponyo watched from inside at the window) Followers, except Fidget: Light your torch, mount your horse (Ratigan grabbed his cloak, placing it on and then with Drake, climbed onto their horses) Ratigan and Drake: Screw your courage to the stinking place Followers, except Fidget: We're counting on Ratigan and Drake to lead the way (They then led the followers toward the castle) Followers, except Fidget: Through a mist, through a wood Where within a haunted castle Something's lurking that you don't see every day (The rest of the villagers left behind waved good luck as they passed by) Vanitas: It's two beasts One as tall as a mountain Fidget: (Whispering) But I fear the wrong monsters are released Followers, except Fidget: Sally forth, tallyho Grab your sword, grab your bow Praise the Lord, and here we go (Ratigan and Drake then looked back at the followers) Ratigan: We'll go up to that castle and bring back their heads! Drake: That's right! (Back in the cellar, Olivia's group tried opening the door without success) Ace: Okay, it's official. Buttercup: We can't get out and warn the Mouse King nor Hubie at all. Bubbles: But we have to find a way out and warn them! Olivia: (Sadly) This is all my fault. Marina: No it's not, Olivia. Blossom: Marina's right! We didn't know this was gonna happen! Olivia: Daddy, guys, what do we do now? Hiram: (Hugs Olivia) Now, now. We'll think of something to get out. Utonium: Just stay confident. Basil: And chin up! (Ponyo, outside, looked sadly before sighing at the scene at the window. Then, she noticed a familiar invention on a hilltop, grinning with an idea. In the woods, the followers continued on) Followers, except Fidget: We don't like what we don't understand In fact, it scares us And those monsters are mysterious at least Bring your guns, bring your knives Save your children and your wives We'll save our village and our lives (They cut a tree down before it was picked up like a battering ram before heading to the castle) Followers, except Fidget: We'll kill the beasts (Lightning flashed and it started raining as that happened. Inside the castle library, the servants watched the worried Eddy pacing around) Eddy: I knew it! We were fools to get our hopes up. Naveen: (Sighs) We'd be better off if they never came in the first place. Tiana: Don't say that! (Just then, they noticed Pluto barking to the window before growling angrily) Fujimoto: What is it, boy? Naveen: Could it be them? Granmamare: Is it them? (They looked out the window before they gasped, noticing Ratigan, Drake, and their followers) Naveen: Farliforlonza, we have intruders! Ed: Invaders! Fujimoto: And their leader's got the mirror! Eddy: Granmamare and Fujimoto, warn the Mouse King and Hubie immediately! (As he continued, he didn't notice the others gone while Granmamare and Fujimoto rushed to the West Wing) Eddy: (Frowns) If it's a fight they want, then it's a fight they'll get! Who's with me? (Just then, the door slammed closed, making the hyena yelp, turning around. Outside, rain continued pouring while Ratigan and Drake looked at their followers) Ratigan: Take whatever you can find. Drake: But remember, those monsters are mine and Ratigan's! (With that, they advanced to the castle while inside, the servants, except Granmamare and Fujimoto, rushed to the main doors) Servants: Hearts ablaze, banners high We go marching into battle Unafraid although the danger's just increased (Outside, the villains prepared to ram the door with the tree) Followers, except Fidget: Raise the flag, sing the song Here we come, we're fifty strong And fifty strong men can't be wrong Let's kill the beasts (They bashed the door with the tree. With Granmamare and Fujimoto, they came into the doorway, finding the Mouse King and Hubie sadly looking out at the rose) Granmamare: Pardon us, Hubie and Master. Fujimoto: We got bad news. Mouse King: (Sadly) Leave us be.... Hubie: (Sadly) We don't want to be disturbed. Granmamare: But sires, the castle's under attack! Fujimoto: That's right! (Outside, the villains continued bashing the door) Followers, except Fidget: Kill the beasts Kill the beasts (Inside, the servants continued trying to block the door) Naveen: This is not working. Tiana: Naveen, we've got to do something about this! Naveen: (Grins) Wait, I know! (The bashing continued outside) Followers, except Fidget: Kill the beasts Kill the beasts (Back in the West Wing, the Mouse King and Hubie sadly continued looking at the jar with the last rose petal on it and Granmamare and Fujimoto have left to help the other servants already) Hubie: (Sadly) What should we do now? Mouse King: (Sighs sadly) It doesn't matter anymore.... Let them come. (Outside, the bashing and chanting continued more) Followers, except Fidget: Kill the beasts Kill the beasts Kill the beasts (The door was finally barged down. Once inside, the villains looked around the place, not noticing the servants were disguised as random objects. After another step, Naveen, removing the head lamp, shouted) Naveen: Now, everyone! (With that, the servants threw off their disguises and the lights turned on, with the battle against the followers commencing. Rainbow Dash hit Sedusa with her hooves while Pinkie Pie hit Roach Coach in the gut. As the battle continued, Ratigan and Drake continued on alone after Hubie and the Mouse King. Back at Olivia and Marina's home outside, Ponyo was starting up the invention. When it activated, the goldfish happily got on and pulled a string, making it whistle) Ponyo: Here we go! (The contraption was driven toward the cellar doors while inside, the group looked through the window with confusion) Utonium: What the devil? (Just then, their eyes widened as the machine came closer and closer to them) Hiram: Everyone, look out! (Quickly, they ducked and covered. The machine cut the door to pieces before it fell over, exploding. When they came out of their hiding spots, they noticed Ponyo hanging upside down by the spring) Ponyo: You guys gotta try this.... (Back at the castle, a few servants were tossing food toward Morbucks. She glared, grabbing a shovel before hearing a voice) Fujimoto: (Voice-over) Up here, you scurvy scum! (She looked up, noticing Fujimoto, Granmamare, and the goldfish about to pour some hot tea) Fujimoto: Now! (The tea was poured onto Morbucks by the shark, dolphin, and goldfish as she screamed, running off. As Fuzzy chased Popple, Clarabelle jumped down, singing a high note and landing on Fuzzy. With Ratigan and Drake, they busted down another door, preparing to use the arrow, but frowned at the empty room before continuing. Back in the foyer, Donald tripped the Amoeba Boys and a recovering Fuzzy, making them tumble to a closet where Clarabelle, Minnie, and Daisy placed on before the four were tossed into each dress. They screamed, leaving the place) Daisy: Serves you right! (Naveen, Ed, and Double D, meanwhile, were backing away from Vanitas, holding his Keyblade blade point toward them. Then, Eddy, wearing a Napoleon hat, came out of the stairs, laughing before tossing a bomb at Him, knocking him out. Just then, he noticed Naveen, Ed, and Double D in trouble before he slid on the banister, pointing a knife toward the dark boy before he was poked in the rear, screaming. At the forest, Olivia's group, Hiram, in his robe over his pajamas since they're in a hurry, Utonium, Ponyo, and the good villagers rode on Epona and the wagon toward the castle. Back at the foyer, Tiana was about to be crushed by Mojo Jojo. Naveen goes to help when....) Fidget: Hey! Need help? (Fidget then helped Naveen spank Mojo Jojo's rear with his tongue, making him yelp. Fidget then pushed Mojo Jojo away, freeing Tiana. Tiana then recovered and hugged Naveen gratefully and happily) Tiana: Thanks, Naveen and mister. Fidget: (Giving a thumb's up) Don't mention it. Olivia's group touched me about those two creatures and I want to help you instead. (Then he joined in the fight with the servants. With Pluto, he ran with Fidget, carrying Jessie's earrings as they with Team Rocket and Vanitas chased the wolf. Just then, the bat and wolf were cornered in the kitchen) Vanitas: (smirks) No place to run to anymore.... Especially you, Fidget, you traitor.... (Then, on Pluto's cue, the drawer with sharp objects opened up before the stove, with Pete standing in front of it, was set ablaze as the normal-looking cat laughed maniacally. Panicking, the followers quickly ran for their lives, heading back to town with Fidget walking out casually with a smug smile while the servants inside cheered to one another) Eddy: Kudos to that peg-legged bat for helping us! And as for those jerks, stay out! (Ed then French kissed the hyena's cheeks, much to his annoyance before slapping the bear slightly) Coming up: The finale; Will Olivia and Marina save Hubie and the Mouse King from being killed by Ratigan and Drake and confess their love on time before the last petal falls? Only fate will tell. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Beauty and the Beast Fanmakes